


Crazy Little Thing Called Love

by nommonkeypie



Series: can't get you out of my head [8]
Category: Block B
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nommonkeypie/pseuds/nommonkeypie
Summary: There were some chairs that Jaehyo hadn’t quite noticed before. He made his way over, feeling more nervous now. They. She’d said ‘they’ which meant more than one person. He’d been interviewed by multiple people before. It was par for the course in photography, especially for someone who occasionally dabbled in wedding photography (not his favorite thing in the world but it was consistent and paid well which was all that really mattered when he had bills to take care of). However multiple people meant that this was kind of scary. They were taking this seriously and that was enough for the reality of the situation to set in.Could this be Jaehyo’s big break?





	Crazy Little Thing Called Love

“Hello?” Jaehyo said, not recognizing the number that had popped up on his phone’s screen. This wasn’t anything new, at least, not now. His phone was busier lately as he started to get more known. He wasn’t a superstar. Very few photographers reached that level. But at least he was reaching the point where he wasn’t worried about his bills for the next few months.

“I’m looking for Ahn Jaehyo,” a man’s voice replied. He sounded tired and a little bored, like this was something routine that he didn’t really want to do and dreaded.

“Speaking,” Jaehyo answered. He wanted to snap at this guy. The rudeness of how the man was already coming across bugged Jaehyo. He wouldn’t though. There was too much potential that this person could be a potential client. Jaehyo wouldn’t do anything that’d piss off a client. Even if the thought was tempting.

“My name is Lee Daeho and I’m calling in regards to a potential job offer,” the man replied. “Apparently one of the artists at my agency is a fan of yours and would like to try to work with you.”

Holy. Fuck.

Jaehyo was sitting down and he was suddenly very glad for that fact. Jiho. Fucking Jiho. He’d really fucking gotten his company involved. Jaehyo didn’t know if he wanted to kiss the guy or smack him. Both felt like appropriate options at the moment.

“Can I ask who the artist is?” Jaehyo asked. He already knew but he knew that anyone else in this situation would be curious.

There was some hesitation from the other end. “I’m not supposed to give out his name,” the man finally said. “I can tell you the agency though. I’m from KQ Entertainment.”

KQ Entertainment? What company was that?

“I can’t say I’m familiar with your company,” Jaehyo said, unable to hide his confusion. “However I’m curious about this offer. I’m assuming someone will want to meet with me and go over a portfolio first.” That’s generally how these things went after all.

The laughter and the little “that is correct” from the man made Jaehyo like the guy a little. Maybe he wasn’t quite that bad. And Jaehyo would have to look up his company. Jiho had seemed the most likely culprit behind this but maybe someone else had taken notice of Jaehyo. That would certainly be different.

“When would be the best time for me to come in?” Jaehyo asked. He pulled his calendar down, noting that he had a few different meetings with potential clients as well as an engagement photoshoot all in the next week.  
The man on the other end of the line laughed. “Well, if you’re free in an hour, you could meet with the person who has final say today. Otherwise, he’s not available for the next week and a half.”

Shit. Talk about bad luck. Jaehyo had a portfolio already made up. He’d been in positions like this before where he was given a very quick timeline. It sucked to not have a chance to review it all but something told Jaehyo it was better to jump on the chance to do it now rather than wait.

“I can meet then,” he assured Lee Daeho, the man who was apparently trying to change Jaehyo’s life. “Today, I mean.” Depending on the location, he might need to take his car but that was a big part of the reason why he had a car. Well that and the fact that having a car made lugging equipment around a lot easier.

The man rattled off an address in Hongdae that seemed vaguely familiar but Jaehyo couldn’t place why. Not that it mattered. He’d have to drive and even then, it was going to be a little tight. Parking over there wasn’t going to be easy but if he took the train, it would take a lot longer. That sucked because he wasn’t going to get a chance to research the company some.

Grabbing his portfolio and a jacket, Jaehyo was suddenly very glad he’d decided not to dress like a slob today. At least he looked semi-respectable. Enough casualness that he could play the artist card but still dressed up enough to look presentable.

It took longer than he liked to find a parking spot. Not a surprise. This part of Hongdae was always just a little crazy. He ended up having to rely on his phone to help him navigate the area, looking for the building. He’d been told KQ was on the side of it but it still took a little searching to actually find the place.

Walking in, Jaehyo felt entirely out of his element. The place looked nice. It wasn’t huge but it had a cozy vibe to it. A woman sat at the desk. Not seeing anyone else around, Jaehyo went over.

“This probably sounds crazy,” Jaehyo started, the nerves hitting him all off a sudden, “but a little bit ago, I was called by a man named Lee Daeho and asked to come in.”

She looked at him like she didn’t quite believe him. It didn’t help his nervousness one bit. Jaehyo had to fight himself because right now all he wanted to do was bite his lip. He didn’t though. For once, his lips weren’t all chapped up and he didn’t want to start the cycle all over again. Especially since he wanted to make a good impression.

“My name is Ahn Jaehyo,” he added, feeling himself crack under her stare.

It felt like forever before she slowly reached over, picking up a phone and pressing a few buttons. “In the lobby,” she told the person on the other end. She listened to the other person for a few moments before hanging up.

“They’ll be down soon,” she told him. “Take a seat and wait.”

There were some chairs that Jaehyo hadn’t quite noticed before. He made his way over, feeling more nervous now. They. She’d said ‘they’ which meant more than one person. He’d been interviewed by multiple people before. It was par for the course in photography, especially for someone who occasionally dabbled in wedding photography (not his favorite thing in the world but it was consistent and paid well which was all that really mattered when he had bills to take care of). However multiple people meant that this was kind of scary. They were taking this seriously and that was enough for the reality of the situation to set in.

Could this be Jaehyo’s big break?

It felt like he was waiting for an eternity. Jaehyo was in the middle of an internal debate over if he should pull out his phone or not to research this company. Would that seem unprofessional? Or would it be more unprofessional to not look into this? He decided to go with the latter. Pulling out his phone, it took a few moments to run a quick Naver search on the company. The first few results were for various social media sites but the fourth seemed to be an actual website.

A sense of relief hit him as soon as the page loaded and he saw the artist listed most prominently. Block B. This was Jiho’s company. It was exactly what Jaehyo had initially suspected. The company name (not Seven Seasons which was the company Jaehyo could have sworn Jiho was signed under) was different but there was Zico listed on the front page.

A trio of three men, dressed far nicer than Jaehyo, stepped into the lobby. The receptionist pointed towards Jaehyo and the three walked towards him. Jaehyo scrambled to put his phone away and stand up. He bowed, feeling it was the polite thing to do. He wasn’t entirely what to do in this situation. Knowing that Jiho was behind all this helped but that only went so far.

“I’m Ahn Jaehyo,” he said, introducing himself as he looked at the three. Each looked like they were probably around his father’s age. Two wore black suits while the third was in a dark grey. Jaehyo felt like he wasn’t dressed up enough for this meeting.

“Lee Daeho,” the shorter man in the black suit replied. “We spoke on the phone a little bit ago.” Jaehyo nodded. He recognized the voice. The man turned to the others, introducing them as well.

“We can speak here,” the man in the grey suit said. Jaehyo wished he could remember the guy’s name but honestly the names had gone in one ear and out the other. This situation was too much.

The two men in suits whose names Jaehyo hadn’t caught sat on a couch across from Jaehyo. Lee Daeho pulled a chair over. It was instantly clear who had the power here. It made Jaehyo feel for the guy some. Well, he would have if he weren’t suddenly really nervous thanks to the two people sitting across from him.

“You brought a portfolio,” the one in the grey said. “Can you show us?”

Jaehyo nodded and pulled it out of his bag. “I was surprised to get the call from you earlier,” he said as he handed it over. “I was told that one of your artists liked my work but not who.” Granted, Jaehyo knew exactly who that was now but it would be nice to have a little confirmation.

The man in black (not the one who had called Jaehyo earlier) was watching Jaehyo. The guy in grey was flipping through the portfolio. He stopped at a picture, studying it.

“I am not familiar with this company with its current name,” Jaehyo continued. He decided it was best to be honest. He’d already admitted he didn’t know KQ Entertainment on the phone. “But I looked you up and recognize some of your artists.” He recognized Block B and the Block B members.

The man in black chuckled. “You know about Block B, don’t you?”

Jaehyo nodded. “Yeah, that’s who I recognized.” The others hadn’t been anyone he’d heard of but Block B and Zico in particular were the ones that Jaehyo knew.

The one flipping through the portfolio tapped on the others shoulders, showing off a photograph. It was hard to say which one it was. Jaehyo hadn’t updated his portfolio in a couple of months but he was confident in all the work inside it still. If he’d had more time, he would have gone through it and refreshed himself on what was in it but it’d felt more important to jump on this opportunity.

“This...is an interesting photograph,” the man in grey said, looking up at Jaehyo. He turned the photograph around and showed Jaehyo.

Instantly Jaehyo understood why that one had caught their attention. He’d completely forgotten about that one but it was still a good shot and Jaehyo would defend it with all his being. Besides, Jiho hadn’t cared when Jaehyo had asked about including it. The picture that’d started everything. The one Jaehyo had taken at the wedding where their lives had really started to become tangled up in each other.

“This is our artist,” the man in grey continued.

Jaehyo nodded. There was no denying that. So he decided to tell their story. At least, the parts of it that he could tell. “We’re acquainted,” he responded. “We met at mutual acquaintance’s wedding some time ago. I asked him if I could include that one in my portfolio and was given verbal permission.”

All three men shared a look. Jaehyo decided it wasn’t in his best interest to play dumb. “He’s the one who requested me, isn’t he?”

“Yes,” Lee Daeho responded, speaking up for the first time in awhile. One of the others shot him a look which told Jaehyo everything. They were trying to keep Jiho’s identity a secret for some reason. It seemed silly, especially at this point. Jaehyo had already figured it out. Besides, it wasn’t like this place was a huge company with dozens of artists.

The two who held all the power shared a look. There was a whole conversation going on between them right now, at least, one that was happening non-verbally. Jaehyo didn’t care so long as the outcome of it was in his favor.

“He is the one who requested we contact you,” the man in black confirmed. “The reason why we didn’t say anything is because this project is big and we’re still working on the details. We aren’t sure if someone who is relatively unknown can handle it.”

Yay. Jaehyo felt that hit. It got him right in the confidence. “I’m working on my name,” he admitted, “but as you can see, my work is good.”

“I like this one,” the man in grey cut in. He was still holding that picture of Jiho. “This is something that could sell and be popular.”

Yeah. That was true. Jaehyo knew that but he’d never sell a picture of Jiho. At least, not without some sort of contract giving him permission to do that.

The man in grey smiled. “We’re in the middle of planning a tour, one that includes more than just Korea. We’re working on the details but our artist thought it would be a good opportunity to do a photobook.”

Jaehyo nodded but internally he couldn’t believe that Jiho had actually pitched that stupid, wonderful idea. “That is huge,” he said. Just because the idea wasn’t new to him, that didn’t mean that Jaehyo wasn’t blown away by it. After all, Jiho sometimes said crazy things. To hear someone else say them, it made it all feel more real.

“How confident are you that you can take more like this one?” The man in grey asked, gesturing towards the photograph of Jiho.

That was Jaehyo’s favorite question of the day. He couldn’t help but smile. “I can get anything you want.” Confidence oozed from his voice, plain even to his own ears. He knew it was the truth though. Jiho was perfect, the best subject Jaehyo could ask for. And given the way things were between them, Jaehyo was fairly sure he could ask Jiho to do just about anything too without too much of a fight.

Another look was shared between the men in grey and black suits. “Is it possible to keep this for a few days? We need to discuss this further and if we feel comfortable entrusting this project to you or not.”

“I understand,” Jaehyo replied. He had other copies of the photographs so even if these men lost them, Jaehyo wasn’t screwed. “You can hold onto those until you make your decision.”


End file.
